blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 157
is the 157th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary Licht block both of Asta and Yuno's attack but loses one of his swords. Asta thinks about how Licht was able to block their attack with just one sword, and quickly grabs Licht's sword. Licht points his Demon-Dwelling Sword at both Asta and Yuno, which Yuno notices that there is a massive amount of mana being condensed. Licht fires a blast, which forces Asta and Yuno out of the base with Yuno dragging Mimosa with them. Rhya comments about how powerful the blast was and that the grimoire and swords where destroyed, Licht remains silent. As Rhya thinks that Licht can't take right now, Licht says that the swords and grimoire no longer belong to him and that they should go. Ado suddenly appears and comments about how Rhya is doing alright, which Rhya replies that he doing fine because of Ado. Ado then uses his spatial magic to telelport the other elves in the base to their location. Rhya tells the other that they heading out. The elves then move the base to go meet their other comrades in order to destroy the humans. Outside of the base Asta wakes up noisy, which Yuno comments about how Asta is noisy and Mimosa is glad that Asta is alright. Asta notices that the dungeon is gone, which Zora explains that the dungeon is heading to the kingdom. Asta then notices Zora, which Zora comments about how Asta did come back alive and how strong is Asta bad luck. Asta asks about Mereoleona, which Zora replies that she is passed out by a tree and that she won't be waking up soon. Nozel and En shows up and are glad that they are all alright. En explains how they other two allies became elves, and also explains how they were able to escape. Nozel thinks about how Asta was able to save Mereoleona from that crisis. Asta decides to use medical herbs in order to recover his strength, which Nozel uses an artifact to heal the wounded. Asta thanks Nozel for healing them, which Mimosa comments about how the artifact is a high class one. Noelle and a wounded Kirsch come down from the sky and are glad that everyone is safe. Noelle says that she doesn't know what is going on and that their allies had turned to enemies. Asta is shocked that Luck turned into an enemies, which Yuno says that they are so pathetic. Noelle is shocked by Yuno's appearance and asks if he is alright, which Yuno replies that he is fine but is swelling with mana. As Yuno says that he will explain what had happened, Noelle replies that Yuno should stop acting all high and might to her since she is royalty. As Nozel begins to comment about the spatial magic magicians, he is suddenly contacted by his squad. Nozel's squad tells Nozel what is happening in their base, along with what is happening in the kingdom. Once contact is cut off, Nozel says the have to save the kingdom even if it means killing their comrades. Noelle comments about how Luck is fighting back because of how they were not hit and that they were even able to escape. Noelle also says that their comrades can reclaim their bodies like Yuno, and that they can save their kingdom along with their comrades. Asta then says that they are going, which Nozel and Yuno use their magic to transport them to the kingdom. Fights *Asta and Yuno vs. Licht Magic and Spells used Items used *Magic Tool: Eilia's Booth *Communication Magic Tool References Navigation pl:Rozdział 157